


Sacrifios

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, M/M, Song: The Light Behind Your Eyes, Songfic, World War Three
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra cambió el mundo una vez más. La guerra destruyó vidas, arrebató oportunidades. En medio de todo el caos, ¿cómo fue que Estados Unidos terminó dándolo todo por alguien?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifios

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia le pertenece enteramente a su creador, Himaruya-san.   
> Por otro lado la canción es propiedad de My Chemical Romance.

So long to all of my friends

Every one of them met tragic ends.

 

La guerra había sido devastadora para el mundo entero. No hubo país que no sufrió daños, ni siquiera los ganadores. Todos habían perdido tierras, riqueza, aliados, libertad, su existencia, algunos. Incluso él, Estados Unidos de América, también conocido como Alfred F. Jones, sufría las consecuencias de una guerra innecesaria.  


  
With every passing day

I'd be lying if I didn't say

That I miss them all tonight.

 

 

Ya iba más de un mes desde que se había firmado el Tratado de Paz, desde que el mundo había sido reconfigurado, desde que los bombardeos habían cesado. Desde que Estados Unidos había dejado de existir.  
Todos sus territorios habían sido anexados a Canadá, y ahora formaban parte del Nuevo Imperio Canadiense.  
Y a Alfred no le había importado. Hubiera renunciado al mundo entero de haber sido necesario para proteger a Inglaterra, a Arthur Kirkland, su Arthur.  


  
And if they only knew what I would say

 

Muchas naciones habían quedado atónitas al saber que Alfred había aceptado las condiciones de Canadá para detener la guerra. Sabían que él había dado todo para proteger a Arthur. Pero ellos no sabían sus verdaderos motivos, ni siquiera él estaba seguro hasta que se inició la Tercera Guerra Mundial.  


  
If I could be with you tonight

I would sing you to sleep.

 

Miedo. Miedo fue todo lo que sintió cuando supo que Inglaterra estaba entre los objetivos de Canadá y sus aliados. Deseo estar con Arthur, saber cómo estaba, cómo afrontaba la guerra. Pero todo lo alejaba del inglés.

  
  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes.

 

Él siempre supo que podría protegerlo. Nunca les daría la oportunidad de que le lastimaran, de que terminaran con todo aquello que era él.  


  
One day I'll lose this fight

 

Claro, todo tendría consecuencias; Alfred sabía que la guerra no la ganaría si no concentraba sus fuerzas para su beneficio. Y no le importó.  


  
As we fade in the dark

Just remember you will always burn as bright.

 

El mundo se apagaba, países desaparecían;  esa fue la peor guerra que la Humanidad hubiera sufrido. En un momento crucial, Alfred y Arthur pudieron hablar, y el estadounidense vio cuán desanimado estaba el mayor. Alfred le animó a seguir, a aguantar, a mantenerse firme; tal vez fue sólo por eso que Arthur no se rindió, y quedó como uno de los pocos países que no pasaron a ser territorio canadiense.

 

  
Be strong and hold my hand

Time becomes for us, you'll understand.  


Ese día, la despedida fue especialmente dura. Para sus sorpresa, Arthur le había abrazado, impidiéndole salir. Le tomó un buen rato calmarle, convencerle de que le soltara. Arthur había llorado, rogado, suplicado. Al final le dejó ir, tomando su mano, y le pidió que volviera. Alfred se contuvo para no quedarse. Para poder cumplir sus promesas, debía partir. Le dejó, y no se atrevió a mirar atrás.

 

 

We'll say goodbye today

And we're sorry how it ends this way.

 

Ese fue el último día en que vio a Arthur siendo un país, pensaba Alfred mientras caminaba por el gentío. Meses después tuvo que renunciar a existir, aunque él pudo seguir viviendo, como pasó con Gilbert cuando Prusia dejó de ser una nación. Si bien su adiós con Arthur no había sido definitivo, fue como cerrar un largo capítulo. No sabía cuál sería su destino, y aun así corría por las calles de Londres, camino a la casa del británico.

 

 

If you promise not to cry...

 

Arthur ya sabía, obviamente. Con el corazón palpitándole a mil, Alfred dobló otra esquina. El día en que se habían visto por última vez, Arthur le había prometido ser fuerte, pasara lo que pasara.

 

 

Then I'll tell you just what I would say

 

Él le había jurado que lo protegería a toda costa, sin revelarle su plan para lograrlo, porque sabía que Arthur se opondría de inmediato.

 

 

If I could be with you tonight

I would sing you to sleep.

 

Dolor. Dolor fue todo lo que sintió cuando dejó de existir. Fue como si pudiera sentir su nombre borrado del futuro, para ser recordado como otra de las potencias que se habían extinguido. Por una vez, deseó no ser el héroe, pero recordó a Arthur, sus ojos verdes, sus cejas pobladas, su ceño fruncido, sus mejillas ruborizadas. Arthur necesitaba un héroe, y la idea de otro en vez de él, le horrorizaba. Aguantó el dolor, la tristeza, la ansiedad. Todo para volverle a ver.

 

 

Never let them take the light behind your eyes

 

Su plan resultaría; él siempre lo supo. Proteger a Inglaterra. Proteger a Arthur. A todo costa.

 

 

I'll fail and lose this fight.

 

Cruzó una calle, y recordó la mirada de tristeza que le dio Matthew mientras él firmaba. Fallaste, parecía decir. No pudiste ser el héroe. Nadie entendía que caer era su idea, que eso no lo provocaron ellos.

 

 

Never fade in the dark

Just remember you will always burn as bright.

 

Arthur salió bien parado de la guerra. Seguía existiendo y era libre. De la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en el faro de la libertad de millones. Alfred lo había logrado.

 

 

The light behind your eyes

The light behind your-

 

Alfred se detuvo frente al hogar al que había prometido volver. La ironía cruel en todo eso era clara y densa. Muchos años atrás, él se había alejado de Arthur para convertirse en un país fuerte, grande y poderoso. Ahora era uno de los caídos, y tenía miedo de regresar.

 

 

Sometimes we must grow stronger and

You can't be stronger in the dark

 

_“Cuando seas grande, él te tomará en cuenta.”_ Nunca se lo creyó del todo, pero se obligó a sí mismo a convencerse. Crecer, hacerse más fuerte, eso fue todo lo que le importó. Pero lentamente se alejó de la persona por la cual hacía todo eso.

 

 

When I'm here, no longer

You must be stronger and

 

Tocó la puerta, temblando. Ya no quería ser fuerte, quería tomar a Arthur y llorar sobre su pecho; llorar por el pasado, por no haber dicho lo que en realidad sentía, por su propia estupidez; llorar por el presente, por su destino; llorar por la incertidumbre que le provocaba el futuro.

 

 

If I could be with you tonight

I would sing you to sleep.

 

Pero dio resultado. Había sido difícil, pero la recompensa era más grande que el sacrificio. Arthur estaba vivo, y era libre.

 

 

Never let them take the light behind your eyes.

 

Había cumplido las últimas promesas que había hecho. Lo había logrado, mantuvo ambas promesas, y eso era lo que le importaba.

 

 

I failed and lost this fight.

 

Falló, seguro eso era lo que pensaban todos. Pero, si bien perdió la guerra, cumplió su propósito. Nadie le podría quitar eso.

 

 

Never fade in the dark

Just remember you will always burn as bright.

 

Levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Arthur estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, mirándolo como si creyera que sus ojos le jugaban una broma. Le sonrió, tímido, y avanzó un paso dentro de la casa. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

 

 

The light behind your eyes

The light behind your eyes

The light behind your eyes

The light behind your eyes

 

-Eres tú -dijo Arthur entre sollozos- Cuando me enteré de que... -la voz del inglés se quebró- de que Estados Unidos ya no existía, pensé... pensé que te habías ido. -los ojos verdes buscaron los azules con desesperación- Idiota -murmuró- Ese era tu plan, ¿cierto? De haberlo sabido, yo... -Alfred se acercó, y tomó las manos de Arthur.

-Estoy aquí -le dijo, y, tomándolo por la barbilla, lo besó.

 

 

The light behind your eyes

The light behind your eyes

The light behind your eyes

The light behind your eyes

The light behind your eyes

 

La boca de Arthur sabía a té y a dulces. Si aquella era la recompensa, todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena.

 

 

The light behind your eyes....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue publicado originalmente en fanfiction.net, pero fue borrado por motivos del copyright y esas cosas. Por si acaso alguien ya lo había visto y creyó que tal vez lo había plagiado :D


End file.
